


Lost in the Aqua Hideout

by Thongchan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alpha Sapphire, Multi, ORAS, Other, Some exploration, Team Aqua for life, curious little me, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Thong, got lost in the Aqua Hideout after stepping onto into some warp tiles when trying to find the submarine. <br/>As I explore around the base, I would discover some things that would interest me, something that tells me about the admins and their leader, Archie.<br/>This might get interesting, don't ya think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Aqua Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to cool off my steam after I had dealt with a pesky issue.  
> So, I decided to write this.   
> During my time writing this, I was listening to UK Grime Dubstep Mix music on Youtube  
> I gotta say, the songs really helped me when writing this.
> 
> Also, this needs an Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire category, but fuck it, it's the same as Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, so who cares right????~

Name: Thong  
ID No: 34867  
Money: $63, 712  
Badges: 6  
Pokemon: Peachy (Pikachu), Sokka (Swampert), Lacy (Latias), Taylor (Swellow), Meta (Metang)

I had recently earned a Feather Badge from the Flying-Type Gym Leader Winona of Fortree City, who seemed to be rather a graceful person who enjoys the breeze and Flying types. Nothing wrong with that, right?

Now, here I am dealing with Team Aqua grunts who got in my way after invading into the hideout. I am on a mission to prevent their team leader Archie from using the submarine to travel to Seafloor Cavern, where the legendary Kyogre sleeps in. The man wants to awaken Kyogre, so he can expand the sea all over the region. I find that to be very dangerous, but fuck, it's asinine! This man has to be real insane for doing something that is extremely dangerous.

I gotta admit though, he is hot. That exposed chest of his was a turn-on, but I managed to calm myself down before I could even stare at it even more. But, I am in this hideout to stop him though.

Few battles later, I came across from those warp tiles that lies in some floors of the base. As I begin to step on one, I warped into another floor. Man, that shit got me so dizzy. Who keeps warp tiles in here anyway?! As I walked down the hall, I found another tile.

"Oh good, another tile. Maybe this one might lead me to the submarine." I said to myself as I stepped onto the warp tile. As I thought I arrived at the end of the hall, I saw a light near the end of the other side. I smiled as i begin to walk down, but then frowned when I stepped foot in a room that is not the lab.

"What the hell is this?? This isn't the lab!" I said out loud as I looked around to see only a punching bag, a Team Aqua flag hung on the wall, a baby blue cushion, and an old radio.

"Oh god damn it..." I muttered. But then I thought for a moment and decided to check out this room that belonged to someone. "I'm going to check out this room."

I walked up to the punching bag that seemed to be worn out, with a few years on the bag. Then I read some words that is obviously written across the center of the bag.

"5,000 PUNCHES A DAY" I read. "Wow, this guy writes big ass words."

Then I walked up to the flag and decided to take a whiff of it. I begin to gag as I smelt that awful salty scent from the fabric.

"Geez, what the hell? Damn, it smells like either human sweat or sea salt! Bleh!" I shook my head. Then I turned my head over to the radio that was sitting near the concrete wall.

"Who uses a stereo nowadays?" I asked myself as I walked over to it then noticed that there's a cassette tape that labeled "Bro Special, Vol. 7" in the deck.

'Bro Special...Oooooh this is that over sized brute's room..' I thought to myself, 'That guy always says 'Bro' in some sentences...But, he made a cassette tape? Hmmm..'

Being the curious person I am, I begin to play the tape and heard some rap beats that ranged into my ears. Then I hear the brute's rapping on how his 'bro' is the greatest and how 'bad ass' he is. The hard beats reminded me of grime music, which is some type of UK hip hop.

"For an over sized dumb dumb, he sure can rap real good.." I said to myself as I begin to shut off the tape. "Enough fun and games, I need to focus on trying to find the lab before it's too late."

~10 minutes later~

I was warped to another hallway and stepped out of the tile. I walked down the hall to see a similar room that I was in earlier.

"Oh man! Not again! Is this the same room I just been--" I stopped as I noticed that this room has a table with chairs, a desk with an open laptop, a dresser that a Wailmer on top of it with the photo that I can't seem to see from a far, a bed, and a bookshelf that has some books inside. There's also the same flag hung on the wall, but I won't bother smelling it.

"Oh nevermind..This is somebody else's room. What's in here?" I walked into the room as I went straight to the dresser, not caring about the other stuff that does not interest me. I sniffed the Wailmer Doll, which seems to have a sour-sweet scent on it.

"Probably perfume...Smells nice, though." I muttered as I glanced at a photo frame. "Hello..? What's this?"

I picked up the photo to see a boy with a shaved head, a girl with black hair, and a Pokemon with three notes attached to its head. This Pokemon is not very familiar to me, so I cannot guess who's that Pokemon. It does look super cute, I'll admit. Then when I flipped the photo over, it was written in faded words.

"The 7th day of the --th month, --002. With Arc--e and --rachi." I read aloud. I looked at the photo again, before realizing who these children are.

"That's Archie and that chick admin of his when they were small...Wow, childhood friends, I see...Archie looks cute, though." I laughed to myself then frowned a bit, "But who is that Pokemon, though??"

I set the photo frame back to its place before I turned around to leave the room. "Okay, now seriously, it's time for me to focus on my job."

~*30 minutes later*~

For the past 30 minutes, I had dealt with pesky Aqua Grunts, who seemed to be getting on my nerves every time I kept bumping into them. As I was getting frustrated and too tired to be dealing with tiles, I was in front of the tile that I haven't touched yet, or at least don't remember touching it, due to me being frustrated.

"This...better...lead me to the submarine room..." I huffed as I took a deep breath and begin to step onto it. I closed my eyes as I prayed that this would lead me to the room. Moments later, I stopped spinning and I begin to open my eyes to see that I'm in a room that has some construction stuff in place.

"Is this...it?" I said as I glanced over to see a board that has the sub's diagram on it. "Yes!! This is it!! Wooo!"

I jumped out of the tile in joy as I was doing the happy dance. The grunts who was standing in the way were looking at me in confusion, as if I was being hyperactive from soda pops or something. When I saw the grunts looking at me, I stopped.

"Oh err....You seen nothing.." I spoke to them as I begin to blush embarrassment. "Now er, I must battle you now..."

So for the past 5 minutes, I had beaten the two grunt's Poochyena and Carvanha before I faced the quintuplet girls, who brought out their Poochyena in battle.

"Whoa, quintuplet sisters! That's new." I said as I brought out Peachy, who wearing her Pop Star outfit and twirling around in joy.

"Peachy, this is going to be easy. Use discharge on the horde of Poochyena!" I commanded as Peachy nodded then let out a yellow beam of electric from her red cheeks and electrocuted the Poochyena, who quickly fainted in process. I smiled in triumph as three of quintuplet girls cried out in shock, while the two of them were arguing at who's fault it is.

Peachy hopped onto my shoulder as I smiled at her.

"Good girl." I told her as Peachy let out a "Piiiikaaa" happily.

As I turned my body to the left, I saw the over sized brute Matt near the end of the room, who saw me walking towards him.

"Oh! I knew you'd come!" The brute spoke as he let out a huge grin on his face, showing a perfect line of white teeth that illuminates the room.

"Yeah, figured you would, brute." I replied back as I stopped few feet away from him, glaring up at him as hard as I can. To him, he thought it was cute and started to laugh.

"Oooh hahahaha! You're funny, you know that?? Anyways, You're the first punk ever to sneak into this hideout and make it this far! I expected nothing less from a crumb like you! But I've got some bad news for you! We already completely finished upgrading the ship!" The admin told me as I glanced at the submarine that resembles a Sharpedo.

"No way.." I muttered as Peachy frowned.

"Look at that drill! As long as we've got that thing, we could KO the seal over the Seafloor Cavern with one punch! My bro Archie's in the ship! Come at me! If you take me out fast, you might be able to catch up to him!"

"Hmph, fine!" I said.

"Before you do, though," Matt looked at me, "We need to settle once and for all who's stronger, you and your sorry Pokémon, or me and my not-so-sorry Pokémon! …Hoo! …Haaahh! I'm… Heating up! Me! You! Pokémon! Mixing it up! Dueling!"

'This guy is really...wow...' I thought to myself as I watched the brute grow overly excited.

"Hooah! Full on! I'm burning up! Well! Welll! Wellllll! Let's battle it out until we've got nothing left!"

I looked at Peachy. "Well, I'm ready to shut this guy up. Are you ready, Peachy?"

Peachy nodded as she jumped off of my shoulder and landed on all-fours, preparing to wait for my commands as she sees Matt's Sharpedo onto the scene.

I smiled in confidence as I pointed at the Sharpedo. "Peachy, use Draining Kiss!"

The battle begin to start as Pikachu aimed herself at Sharpedo, preparing the drain the shark Pokemon as I kept smiling.

'This should be easy...'

**Author's Note:**

> 'Thong' is actually my name in Alpha Sapphire version.  
> It's quite funny when the characters would call me by my name  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short story.  
> This was really fun to write.  
> ((Pretty soon, I might get an Omega Ruby version))
> 
> Did I mention I love Team Aqua??? 8D


End file.
